Toad's Factory
Toad's Factory is a course in Mario Kart Wii. It belongs to Toad. The stage takes place on a sunny day. It has moving bulldozers, crashing hydraulic machines, moving wooden crates, moving conveyor belts and more. You can see that the factory is active and busy during the race. There are more hazards on this stage, making it more difficult than the other previous race courses. The race begins outside the factory. There is a tight turn with Item Boxes. After the turn are some conveyor belts. The conveyor belt in the middle goes the direction outside in your direction. It can help by increasing your speed, but being hit by the hydraulic machines will crush you. There are two of which you must avoid. After this room is a road that leads outside. There is a platform that is above the water. There is a Boost Pad that leads on moving platforms that go left and right. Grumble Volcano also has moving platforms, but they are over lava not water. There are moving conveyor belts, moving left and right. Wooden Crates are moving on them. Crashing into them stops you instantly, but some contain Mushrooms. Be careful here; if you fall into the water, you must be rescued by Lakitu, which wastes time. After the platforms is a section that again, leads inside the factory. Here you can fall off, if you turn too tightly. After this room is another room with two conveyor belts. On is green and goes your direction. This one increases your speed. The other one is red and goes the opposite direction. This one slows you down if driven on. After a few laps the direction of this conveyor belt will change. That means the green could be on the left of right. The red could be on the left or right. You must watch the directions, so that you are increasing speed, not decreasing speed. After this room is a red smoke blaster room. The red smoke, if hit, slows down characters. There seems to be a siren on in this room. The player should turn right and into a ramp with a Boost Pad that leads outside the factory, onto the dirt. You can perform a stunt when on the ramp. There are bumps on this dirt path. There is a right turn, that leads to the bulldozers, mud, and Boost Pads. During the turn, if you turn to hard, you'll fall into the water. Here, the road is covered in mud. The mud slows down your kart when driven on. To get across without losing speed, you must use the Boost Pads. If you use the left Boost Pad, a bulldozer will cover the one on the right and vice versa. The same goes for the second set of Boost Pads. After the tractor is a bump that the player can do a stunt on. You'll go straight and find the finish line. Congrats! You're ready for your second lap. Remember, be careful and have caution or you can fall, or create some other type of doom. Category:Mario Kart Wii courses